Until I Met Him
by amai.hime-chan
Summary: I watched them laughing together. I watched them kissing and hugging. And I suffer. I am nothing compared to her beauty. Her golden locks, pink lips, rosy skin and bright brown orbs. I'm so colorless and my blue eyes does not match with my pale complexion. So I suffer and hurt, and tears roll down my cheeks...until I met him.


**Just a quick one-shot that has been in my mind forever. P.S.: I think Lisanna is quite pretty, not as pretty as Lucy, though. XD Written in Lisanna's POV. And written right after Edolas arc xP**

* * *

She was so beautiful. Correction: Is. She still is. She is so colorful and full of life. Beautiful. Golden locks of hair up to her shoulder. Rosy skin. Bright brown beautiful orbs. Long skinny legs. Big chest and small hips. She could charm any boy and make any boy fall for her. I… am so colorless. I'm completely white. My hair, white. My skin, white. And my blue eyes don't go well with my skin. My legs are stubbly, my hips are big, and my chest are not that big. I'm nothing compared to her. Cana had said it too, she was drunk, but it still hurt. No wonder Natsu likes her. Correction: Loves her. The way he looks at her, the way he smiles at her, the way he laughs with her. That used to be me. I do not hate Lucy. I like her, she is sweet, optimistic, passionate and lovable. The perfect girl. She is as nice as she could be to me, and everyone else. I watched as Natsu and her chased each other, having fun. I watched as Natsu carried her on her back, I watched Natsu carry her on his shoulders, her screaming and yelling at him to put her down. I watched Lucy grab Natsu's scarf and running away with it, "Come and get it!"

"OIE! Give me that back, Lucy!" he said, laughing. I remember taking away his scarf when we were younger. He had gotten angry and snapped at me. But he's only laughing and chasing her now. I went outside. The weather was like my mood. Gloomy. Black clouds drifted across the sky. A raindrop hit my face. I walked slowly, I was thankful for the rain, for it hid my tears. I headed home, for Fairy Hills. I slowly entered my room, I quickly turned away when I saw imperfections in the mirror. Why was I born like this? I plopped on my bed, and a sob escaped my lips. Oops. Mira-nee came in when she heard my sob. She had also left when she saw me leaving. Mira-nee came and asked me if I was fine. I smiled at her and nodded, asking her why she asked. "Lisanna, you still love Natsu, don't you?" I shook my head and laughed. Fake. Mira-nee frowned.

"You can't anything from me, Lisanna. Just…tell me." I sighed. She can detect everything wrong with me.

"Yeah…I do…"

"I-I'm so sorry, Lisanna. B-but he's Lucy's now, and y-you can't take him anymore."

"I know…but…but it still hurts."

"I'm so very sorry, Lisanna. That's all I can say…b-but you'll find new romances…and more in life and…"

"Mira-nee, don't. Please don't lecture me now. I'd like to spend some time to myself," I snapped. I felt sorry for snapping at her…

"Okay, Lis. But remember…I'm always here for you," and with that, she left. I sighed. I closed my eyes and images of Natsu formed. I just can't get him out of my head.

* * *

I watched him kiss her forehead, and then bursting into a massive. I watched her blush and laugh at him. I watch her sitting on his lap. I watched him hugging her from behind as she sat on his lap. I watched her giving him a goodbye kiss as he left. I've decided to fight for who I love. I gently touched her arm, and she turned to me with a smile. She asked, "What's up Lisanna?" I tried not to flinch as she smiled her perfect sweet smile at me.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Mira-nee frowned at me, giving me a please-don't look. I selfishly ignored her. She always told me to fight for those that I love, right? Lucy looked confused, but she nodded and I led her outside.

"Lucy…I-I…I know I'm being selfish but…" Lucy cut me of…

"It's about Natsu, isn't it?" I sadly nodded.

"Its just…I…love him…I was the one who filled his past…"

"But I was the one who filled the emptiness you left in his heart up to the present.." she looked down.

"Could you just…just please…give Natsu back to me?" Tears rolled down my cheeks. I know I'm being selfish…but I just…

"I ju-I just can't." Tears were now also rolling down her cheeks. "What if," she said, "the one you have loved a thousand years before came back on the time when YOU are already loving someone who filled those emptiness that your PAST left in your heart?"

I looked down, and smiled a little smile. I guess…Natsu…is not mine anymore. I started crying hysterically. "I-I'm sorry, I got selfish…I should've known." And with that, she did a surprising thing. She hugged me. And with her hug, a ray of sunlight penetrated those dark clouds.

"Its okay, Lisanna. I know how you feel. I'm sure…there is someone out there for you, but right now, in this time and age, it's not Natsu…" I hugged her back. Now I know…why everyone loves this beauty. Its not only because of her beauty, but also because of her personality. I know…I'll never be able to hate her…and ever have Natsu…because he is…hers now. As she broke our hug, I looked up at the sky and the sun glistened my tears. I smiled.

* * *

I walked into the guild, smiling. A real smile. Lucy smiled at me from her place with Natsu, and I smiled right back. I won't ever forget you, Natsu. But I'll learn to move on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Laxus's POV**

I watched with pained reaction as she fell helplessly in love with that pink dude. But he was taken. By blondie. I feel sad for her. I would frown and smile fakely everyday. But then one day, she walked in with a smile. A real smile. And maybe, just maybe, she has gotten over him. And maybe…I can make my move. I walked to sit beside her at the bar. "Hey," I mumbled softly.

She looked surprised but replied in a lively manner, "Hey Laxus."

"So…uh..I was wondering…if you would…uh…" I blabbered. Thankfully, Mira came to the rescue.

"Do you wanna go on a date with Laxus, Lisanna?" I hate to admit this, but I sort of blushed. Lisanna spat out the cocktail she was drinking. She looked at me with wide eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"I-its just…that…flbrgtegdsagdg…" ARGH! Why do I always splutter when I'm nervous. Lisanna laughed.

"Of Course, if he wants to."

.

.

.

.

.

**Lisanna's POV**

Maybe…this will be a new start for me. Laxus? He is pretty cute and handsome.

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? Hope you liked it…I added some LaLi at the end, This story was inspired to me by -chan's story, Together. :3 Anyway, thanks for reading. And don't for get tooo…REVIEW!**


End file.
